Portable devices with integrated cameras have become commonplace and users of these devices can easily record any event using media such as photos, videos, or audio recordings. In some cases this recorded media may be needed for non-recreational purposes such as legal proceedings. For example, photos taken at the site of a car accident may be used to determine compensation for damage caused, and the time, date and location of the photos must reflect the circumstances of the accident. A further example includes the use of media used by journalists where there is a desire to ensure the authenticity of the captured photos or videos to enhance the reputation of the news provider.
However, there are multiple software applications available that allow modification of the actual media or of the media metadata and the authenticity of recorded media is thus brought into question.
It would therefore be desirable to have a means to verify the authenticity of this media i.e.: that the media shown is the original unedited media and that it was captured at the place, and at the time claimed by the user.
Various attempts have been made to overcome this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,447,989 teaches a method and apparatus for maintaining a tamper proof device log. The method comprises maintaining an embedded log in the device, the embedded log being a chain of log entries. In one embodiment, the method may also comprise publishing at least one log entry to a location external to the device.
However, this approach leaves the source images in their native form and allows their manipulation independent of the log. Further, the method is cumbersome as it requires correlation of camera logs with pictures taken.